Very large strains can exist in thin films of one material deposited on another material due to differences in crystal lattice parameters and thermal expansion behavior between the thin film and the underlying substrate, or arising from defects formed during film deposition. As a result, the properties of such thin films can be dramatically different than the intrinsic properties of the corresponding unstrained bulk materials. Such strain may be undesirable and lead to degraded film properties, but in appropriate cases and at appropriate strain levels, the strain in the thin film can actually enhance the properties of the thin film for use in certain applications. One example is in the production of more environmentally benign ferroelectric random access memories (FeRAM). Large shifts in the transition temperature Tc and remanent polarization Pr are expected and have been observed in various ferroelectric materials. The two materials most widely being investigated for use for FeRAM devices are Pb(Zr,Ti)O3 and SrBi2Ta2O9. The major disadvantages in the use of these two materials are the volatility of the lead and bismuth constituents of these materials, which complicates their introduction into semiconductor fabrication facilities, and environmental issues associated with the toxicity of lead. Thus, it would be desirable to have other suitable thin film ferroelectric materials with constituents that are not as volatile and which do not impose potential environmental risks.